


A Pair of Theatre Nerds

by MikoNeko



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Musicals, The Last Five Years, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: The most important ten minutes of Kara Danvers and Cat Grant's lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



> Knowing you said your birthday this year was going to be a small affair (mine is too), and hoping Mayka has pulled off this surprise I wish you a beautiful day and that you enjoy this story, boosting your 'small affair' to greater heights! The title of this collection for your birthday was my idea. ;)
> 
> Thanks to Ashton and Vi for beta-ing.

Very few things in Cat Grant’s life were ever truly private. That was the trouble with being in the public's eye for nearly two decades now, participating in so many interviews she’s nearly forgotten whom she  _ hasn't  _ spoken with on camera. She’s taken strong stances on a wide range of political and social issues, survived a very messy, very public divorce and attended varying events with other A-listers. It was known in Cat’s spare time that she was a theatre goer because that was what the rich and privileged did, but what was known to only a select few people was that she was a theatre  _ savant _ .

Or as her youngest son would say...a theatre nerd.

Her girlfriend was one of the most prone to participating in Cat's theatre adventures. They made an attempt to fly up to New York City once a month to partake in a show, an expense Eliza could never afford when her girls were growing up simply due to the demands of her job. Kara would never forgive Cat for making her sit through all three unexpected hours of Sunday in the Park with George without warning but she had to admit at the end that it became one of her favorite musicals of all time. They even went across the pond one long weekend to see Chess in Concert and no, Kara did  _ not  _ ogle Kerry Ellis the entire time, pleading the fifth at every amused query from Cat. They had even been part of the lucky few to watch Hamilton in the first few months of its run on Broadway, Cat unreservedly ecstatic when she came home with the tickets clutched tightly to her chest.

Needless to say Cat had dragged Kara into her love of the performing arts becoming quite enthralled with the art form, Kara gladly volunteering to write puff pieces on Idina Menzel's work in the Beaches remake (if it were adjusted one degree to appear gay) and her being on board with giving Elsa a girlfriend in the upcoming Frozen sequel. Granted, her new boss wasn’t very keen on wasting one’s time over menial celebrity opinions when real news should be divulged if Kara intended on being a reporter. Cat had amassed quite an... _ extensive  _ collection of theatre memorabilia, mostly focusing on posters (both from Broadway and West End as well as other, smaller productions) and programs, but the occasional off brand figure or knick knack had made its way into the large display case in her home study. Cat always meticulously relocated the figurines to the more private collection kept in their roomy living space where their entertainment system was set up. Cat prefered to not let on to how much she adored the theatre when taking interviews from her office at home, allowing only the most prestigious of memorabilia to be displayed. Her complementary Jekyll and Hyde the Musical libretto was one such piece she kept from prying public eyes.

Carter would join then when a show intrigued him but for the most part he allowed the women to spend the time together, his interests lying more in the scientific unless he was having a bad day and wanted to paint with Kara. He’d been the main contributor of the musical inspired figures and tchotchkes gifted to his mother over the years though.

This particular night Carter had opted to stay at home despite his urge to show his support of The Last Five Years being gender bent for a month’s worth of performances. Showcasing more lgbt theatre was important and vastly validating for many children in his position, a few friends of his in fact, but he didn’t want to intrude on Cat and Kara’s three year anniversary. He was surprised when his mother didn’t seem to recall what the date entailed, assuming perhaps she had been so wrapped up in work lately that it slipped her mind, but Carter held his tongue to allow Kara to inform her later.

So off Kara and Cat were to NYC in the CatCo jet to maintain their lovely appearances, each decked out in a gorgeous dress to complement the other. Kara managed to get the beginnings of her article on the show written while flying despite her nerves about the contraption and her plans for the night. However, once they were on the ground once more, headed to the theatre, Kara's hands couldn't stop fidgeting in her lap, eyes unfocused as she stared out the window.

Cat placed a hand on top of Kara's and tried to peer into her face. “Darling, what's the matter?”

“Uh...oh, nothing, it's nothing,” Kara startled, looking in Cat's direction without really looking at her and gave a shrug. Cat quirked a brow.

“You're obviously scheming something, but I suppose I can let it slide for now and let you have your fun,” Cat said with a fond shake of her head. Leaning closer she pressed a kiss to the corner of Kara's mouth, reciprocating the smile that blossomed on her girlfriend's face. Kara refrained from mentioning how it wasn't exactly  _ fun  _ she was having keeping the secret to herself, especially from Cat.

Nearing the theatre, the smile on Kara's face widened, excitement at seeing two women loving women on the stage flooding her senses. She stepped out of the car and held her hand out for Cat who then looped their arms as they entered the building. Finding the usher for the box seats, they headed upstairs, circumventing the mingling patrons in the lobby and media press there for coverage. Cat would rather not speak with the reporters on hand, knowing already their questions would revolve around the couple supporting the lgbt movement toward better representation rather than their enjoyment of the musical. It was unfortunate, but a necessary precaution to keep her public and private lives separate, so Cat avoided conversing, but allowed for a few candid photos before taking their seats.

“I'm only a little nervous about Blunt in this adaptation considering her recent venture on the big screen in Into the Woods, but frankly she was better than Meryl,” Cat was telling Kara as they shucked their jackets and hung them by the door. Now that they’d managed to make it past prying ears, Cat had slipped into a softer version of herself, one that wasn’t afraid to show more than a fleeting interest in theater.

“I'm pretty excited to see her paired with Laura Benanti. I'd imagine they would make a cute pair,” Kara replied, hand ghosting over the hidden pocket in her dress briefly. They took their seats and Cat began to peruse the program, Kara's head resting on her shoulder to read with her. “Was this all entirely female produced?” Kara asked in bewilderment.

“It would seem so,” Cat smiled, turning her head to peck Kara's cheek. “I donated a healthy amount to this particular production myself,” she admitted, flipping the page to see the list of special thanks. “What color do you think Blunt's hair will be this time? She's one of the few actresses able to pull off any color with the right beautician,” Cat asked, setting the program down.

“Hm...well I am pretty partial to the red hair but I think that's because I first saw her in Devil Wears Prada. She...looked really good blonde in The Edge of Tomorrow. But we've only seen her brunette in recent months, so I'm not sure,” Kara reasoned through her thoughts, reminded of the paparazzi photos she had come across on social media.

Cat hummed for a moment. “It would make a nice appearance on stage, a blonde and a brunette. Classic stereotype in pop culture too for that matter,” she said, settling back into her seat and reaching for Kara's hair as they saw the lights begin to dim.

After the director's speech, disclaimers to not record or photograph, and the opening music, the curtain rose on Laura Benanti sitting at a desk stage left, fiddling with the parchment in her hand. “ _ Jaime is over and Jaime is gone. Jamie's decided it's time to move on. Jamie has new dreams he's building upon. And I'm still hurting _ ,” she sang woefully.

It was a very good casting decision for the musical theatre alum to play Cathy and work through the relationship backwards, Benanti's mournful hope striking a chord in Cat's heart over the failures in her past. And Blunt was doing a wonderfully upbeat job of the beginnings of their relationship during “Shiksa Goddess”, the humor of Jaime suited to her skill set.

The musical was wonderfully humorous and heartbreaking and sweet all wrapped up into one neat little pile of theatrical achievement. And though Kara’s concern overwhelmed most of her other thoughts, she couldn’t help but enjoy the show, laughing sometimes only because Cat found a joke funny. Her nerves loosened enough to focus and gather her courage, a feat difficult without her cape despite the years they had been together thus far.

However, Kara’s heart rate still sped up when Jaime and Cathy neared their meeting point on stage. A little stage fright was always important right? This was the moment, this...this was her moment to shine, to make her move. Hopefully Cat wouldn’t catch on as she put her plan into its next gear. She leaned over toward Cat and rested her cheek against the woman’s shoulder, eyes glued to the stage.

“We could watch the waves...We could watch the sky,” she murmured with the music, glancing up to see that Cat had in fact heard her and she wasn’t too quiet. Then further along in Emily Blunt’s solo, Kara added, “There are so many lives I want to share with you...” but trailed off from there and placed a kiss to Cat’s cheek.

“You are not always on time,” Kara whispered along with the lyrics in Cat’s ear, poking her side playfully, earning herself a surprised laugh. Cat shook her head and pushed futilely at Kara’s shoulder. Settling upright in her seat once more, Kara worried her lip between her teeth. God, Laura Benanti was gorgeous as Cathy in this song. She was still amazed at how well the actresses fit together on stage, and quite the stunning pair too for that matter.

What if Cat declined, what if...no she was serious about them but what if this wasn’t something she wanted after two previous failures? No...Kara had to do this for her own sanity, she had been sitting on the thought, the idea, the absolutely pure joy that washed over her at the thought that she had to take a chance and try.

“I will never be complete,” Kara began, carefully keeping her distance from Cat for the moment.

“I will never be alive,” Kara’s eyes widened as she hadn’t expected Cat to indulge with Kara and sing along. It wasn’t so rare an occurrence but being such  rare pair of performers she expected Cat to be more focused on listening to them sing uninterrupted.

“I will never change the world until I do…” Kara fell silent as she waited for the song to finish, sliding from her seat surreptitiously. Cat’s attention was wholly on the stage as Laura and Emily kissed in an instrumental break indicating the end of their stage wedding.

When the last chords of the song filtered through the theatre’s natural acoustics, Cat wiped at a single tear on her face before turning toward Kara. Her brows knit at not seeing Kara directly beside her until she caught a glimpse of golden hair by her knee. Her lips parted, instantly recognizing the single leg kneel, understanding now why Kara opted for a higher leg slit dress than typical of the conservative woman. Cat was about to speak when Kara shook her head and pulled out a velvet box from the hidden pocket in her dress.

“Will you share your life with me, Cat?” Kara asked in her bravest voice, soft only for the hint of fear coursing through her veins. She was wary in not saying the words in tune, in not adding to the phrase with more lyrics. A little bit of cheesiness and cliche was welcome now and then but too much would annoy Cat.

“I don’t know how anyone survives in this life without someone like you,” Cat replied, easily avoiding the urge to sing it because of how often she equated the lyric with her relationship with Kara. There was so much in this one song that suited them and she understood why Kara chose this musical, this moment to propose. “I want to be your wife,” Cat added with a wide smile, tears pricking her eyes once more.

Kara’s grin broke her face in half as she leaned in closer and wrapped her arms around Cat tightly. Cat chuckled to stave off the sobs of joy building in her body, nuzzling Kara’s neck to ground herself, to forever recall this perfectly Kara-esque, musically geeky moment. It was incredible unique and well suited to their hobbies and lifestyle.

When she pulled back Cat held out her hand, Kara’s face scrunching up adorably for a second before she squeaked in acknowledgement and opened the box to reveal a seemingly handmade ring of three intricately woven bands meeting to the middle where a small green stone was set, a smattering of smaller diamonds encircling it.

“Why does it glow so?” Cat asked mesmerized.

“It...well...rings weren’t a common form of bonding on Krypton, we had bracelets of a sort, but proposing with a ring made more sense and since I’m of both Krypton and Earth and of course you’re from Earth and a ring is far less conspicuous than a bracelet so I figured--” Kara was cut off from her slightly nervous rambling by a soft kiss to her lips, Cat’s hand steady and firm on her shoulder. Kara took in a deep breath, realizing right then she hadn’t been able to fully take in a breath. It was so exciting and calming. Cat actually picked her! Kara would be able to wake up most mornings to the woman who picked her out of all the people. “I wanted a piece of Krypton for this ring, which is why I made it myself, as closely resembling some of our art pieces, but specifically that stone...is Kryptonite. It’s too small to actually hurt me, even if I swallow it--Alex made sure of that--but it is the same substance that can harm my cousin and I,” Kara finally got to the point, watching Cat’s face as it contorted with the information intake.

Slowly Cat nodded in understanding, fiddling with the ring briefly before pulling it from the cushion to investigate closer. Smiling at finding Kara’s Kryptonian last name engraved on the inside of the band she handed it back to Kara and delicately displayed her left hand. Kara giggled and in a decidedly theatrical gesture (more theatrical than proposing with a proposal/wedding song during the first lesbian production of The Last Five Years as a backdrop?) she slid the ring on Cat’s finger before kissing her hand reverently.

“Zhao khuhp rr ao p,” Cat spoke slowly, making sure her enunciation was correct, hands coming to rest on Kara’s cheeks.

Kara grinned at her. “Zhao khuhp rr ao p, Cat,” the roughness of the language curling around Cat’s name an interesting juxtaposition to the lighthearted tone Kara usually maintained in English. It was endearing and special in its own right and made Cat’s nerves tingle in enjoyment.

They would soon be married, partners, co-conspirators, a genuine union, one far less doomed than that of Jaime and Cathy’s on-stage marriage. Not a moment goes by when their thoughts don’t dwell on the other, the first instinct to consult when a serious decision needs making. Though Cat’s favorite bourbon doesn’t affect Kara, the Kryptonian more prone to sweet and sugary beverages--a privilege Cat indulges in more these days--Kara will never tire of the taste of it on her lips.

Cat was grateful that Kara had chosen to be discreet and private when proposing, as opposed to the oft overused and cliched grand gestures of coercing those at a sporting event to throw the question up on the big screen or bribing the waiters at a restaurant to do something extravagant. It was evidence in full how much Kara respected and understood her--their--privacy and Cat would face the public a thousand times over in regards to the ring being spotted before giving up this grandiose in all the right ways woman. Despite the public’s eyes on her, they would never know how truly wonderful Kara was for Cat, a secret all her own to keep.

_ They will fight and have tough times and general exasperation, but the foundations will see them through. _

**Author's Note:**

> Lola, consult the story you told us about your wifey (or our chats) and tell me if you find a few similarities. ;) I hope you don’t mind me incorporating them into this fic, interweaving and perhaps comparing SuperCat to what sounds like a lovely marriage you have, which was the inspiration for this fic, all that you’ve share of your passion for theatre, of your marriage...so thank you. And thank you for all you do in the SuperCat fandom! It wouldn’t be the same without you.
> 
> Kryptonese grammar is verb-subject-object  
> Zhao- love  
> Khuhp- I (neutral)  
> Rraop- You (neutral)


End file.
